


A Valentine's Day to Remember

by HolbyCityFan



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolbyCityFan/pseuds/HolbyCityFan
Summary: Bernie and Serena are well and truly in love but have been trying to keep it on the down low, but will a very drunk Bernie Wolfe let their secret slip at the Albie’s Valentine’s Day pub quiz when the AAU staff decide to play ‘Never Have I Ever.’





	

Fletch stood up and raised his glass confidently, eyeing up his colleagues as they all raised their first glass (of many) of the night.  
“Here’s to AAU still being a sex free zone…even on Valentine’s day” he said, which caused Bernie and Serena to stare at each other, sharing a knowing look, that in fact they were anything but sex-free at the moment. If the truth be told, Serena couldn’t remember ever being so sexually active in her life, not even in her youth. Bernie had been right, maybe it did run in the family to be totally irresistible, because the blonde was certainly that. She gave Serena a wink, licking her bottom lip slightly as they all clinked glasses, the two women’s eyes still holding the gaze. This was going to be a long night, Serena thought. They’d agreed to do a Valentine’s Day pub quiz at Albie’s to soothe their lonely hearts, only Bernie and Serena’s hearts were very much full of love, they only agreed to go to avoid the interrogation that would occur if they said they already had plans.  
Later that night, Bernie and Serena found themselves at the bar, about to do Tequila shots with Fletch, Raf and Morven. AAU had come second in the pub quiz, mostly down to Serena and her Harvard level intelligence, which Bernie was secretly swooning at, and made a mental note to show her how much it turned her on later that evening. They were both many glasses of wine in and were now necking Tequila shots as colleagues from all the different wards mingled at the bar. The AAU team sat back down at a table in the corner and decided to play never have I ever like a bunch of teenagers.  
“Never have I what??” Bernie shouted, considerably drunker than Serena, which made the brunette giggle. Serena Campbell was being out drunk, but realised that unlike usually when she’d speed ahead to catch up, she stopped drinking to make sure her and Bernie even made it home, because at the rate Bernie was going, they wouldn’t.  
“Never have I ever! If you’ve done what someone says then you have to drink…and you HAVE to tell the truth!” Morven explained, as they all got ready to play the game.  
“Ok I’ll start…never have I ever been asked for my number by a patient” Raf spoke. Morven and Raf both drank, and so did Serena, not much to Bernie’s surprise as she knew what a flirt she could be, not that she was at all complaining. She knew Serena could flirt the pants off anyone, but she also knew that she was loyal and in love with Bernie, a fact that made her heart swell.  
“Never have I ever given my number to a patient” Fletch added and Serena guiltily took a sip of her drink, she could feel Bernie’s eyes on her and she turned to look at her, the blonde’s eyebrows raised with a teasing look on her face. The questions carried on like that, it turned out Serena had done most things including alcohol which was no surprise to anybody at the table, but then the questions started turning more personal as everyone became on the verge of needing their stomachs pumped.  
“So here’s the biggie, never have I ever shagged a colleague?” Fletch blurted out, “come on, we all wanted to ask it” Raf and Morven drank, understandably, and Bernie and Serena gave each other a sly look as they discretely tried to take a sip of their drinks, but it didn’t go unnoticed.  
“Ms. Campbell!” he shrieked in mock surprise, before his eyes set on Bernie, genuine surprise on his face as his mouth gaped open slightly.  
“Bernie! You’ve only been here a few months” he laughed, “who?” and she felt everyone at the table lean forward slightly in anticipation.  
“Yes Bernie, do tell” Serena mocked, as she felt Bernie squeeze her thigh before slurring out “that’s not part of the game” and taking another big swig of her drink. Everyone sighed and then Morven went to ask the next question.  
“Never have I ever done something naughty in the hospital” and everyone knew that by “something naughty” she meant something sexual. The tensions were running high at the table and Bernie and Serena shared a glance before knocking back their drinks, remembering the time they’d had a bit too much to drink in their office after hours and got rather carried away. It ended with Serena flat on her back on their desk as Bernie’s fingers slid effortlessly inside her, and she scratched the blonde’s back and begged for more. Again, everyone was mostly shocked at Bernie, seeing as she’d not been at the hospital long, and had shown no interest in any of the staff on other wards. They all racked their brains for who it could be, not knowing whether Bernie’s affections laid only with women or men too.  
“Not Hanssen?” Raf asked.  
“Wrong gender” Bernie continued to cut down the list dramatically, the alcohol giving her the confidence to not care about what she was saying, much to Serena’s surprise.  
“Is it someone we know?” Morven asked, excitedly.  
“You might even say well” Bernie jumped in, starting to enjoy herself, Serena just slumped back slightly in her chair, wishing the ground would swallow her up, there was no way they wouldn’t find out now.  
“Jac?” Raf asked, not at all convinced of his own suggestion and Bernie simply shook her head.  
“You don’t mean when Alex was here briefly do you?” Fletch asked and Bernie couldn’t have jumped in quicker with a positive “noooo way” she said, giggling.  
“Connie Beauchamp?” Fletch carried on guessing and Bernie just leant forward slightly.  
“Think a little closer to home” she spoke quietly, and all at once they slowly turned their heads to Serena, who was blushing a deep shade of red as she slumped further down into her chair. Bernie grinned at her and leant forward, planting her lips firmly on Serena’s, just for a moment before the surgeon pulled away, probably a little too late to make it seem unwanted, because it certainly wasn’t. All Serena had been thinking about the whole evening was kissing Bernie’s soft pink lips, but she hadn’t expected it quite so early on in the night, or so publicly.  
“Need any more clues?” Bernie asked sarcastically, linking her hand with Serena’s, smiling widely at her, which she couldn’t help but return, the obvious pride Bernie was showing was quite frankly, adorable. Their three colleagues’ eyes widened and their mouths gaped open slightly, “you two?” Fletch stuttered.  
“I knew it!” confirmed Morven, Fletch looked at them, a smirk on his face. “So where exactly did the naughty happen?” Fletch asked.  
“Our office” Bernie blurted out before Serena had enough time to stop her, both their faces turning bright red.  
“Yes, that’s quite enough of that Ms. Wolfe” she said sternly, standing up. “I think it’s time me and Bernie went home” she laughed, nervously at all the eyes staring at her.  
“So, you two are a thing? Not just a ‘shag in the office’ thing but a ‘go home together every night’ thing?” Fletch asked.  
“If by that you mean a couple then yes Fletch, we are” she smiled, wrapping her arm around a very limp, very drunk Berenise Wolfe.  
“Yes, we go home together every night and we…” but she was cut off before she could say anything else too incriminating.  
“Riiiiight, I believe that’s our queue to leave” she said, as she hooked Bernie’s arm over her shoulder, wrapping her own arm around the blonde’s waist. She practically dragged her to the door of Albie’s, leaving three gob-smacked faces in their wake, and a lot of smirking faces around the bar noticing the state of Bernie.  
Serena managed to hail down a taxi and shoved Bernie in the back seat, strapping her in before giving the driver Bernie’s address, checking she had her keys on her, she didn’t want to wake Jason up dragging the blonde through the door.  
Once they arrived at Bernie’s flat, Serena carried the army medic from the cab and paid the driver, basically dragging her into her first floor apartment, leaving her slumped against the wall by the door.  
“Serena I…” she began but was cut off.  
“Just let me lock the door” she interrupted, not realising quite why Bernie was so desperately trying to get her attention until she heard her running towards the bathroom and the sound of retching soon followed.  
“Marvellous” she spoke to herself as she looked to the heavens, taking off her shoes and walking quickly to the bathroom to rub Bernie’s back. Once the blonde had stopped being sick briefly she looked up to Serena, eyes watering from throwing up and a sad look on her face.  
“I’m sorry” she spoke, “for telling everyone, for embarrassing you” she looked back down at the toilet, making the contents of her stomach continue to spill out. Serena sighed gently, still rubbing Bernie’s back with her hand and holding her hair with the other.  
“Don’t be silly Bernie. You didn’t embarrass me, everyone knowing I love you doesn’t embarrass me” she spoke softly as the blonde slowly started to stop being sick. “I mean, I’ll be honest, this isn’t exactly how I planned on spending my valentine’s day with you, but don’t for one minute think I’m ashamed of you” she smiled as Bernie lifted her head up, smiling at her. Bernie wiped her mouth and leant forward, her eyes darting towards the brunette’s lips as Serena managed to pull back just in time.  
“Easy soldier” she laughed. “Brush your teeth and then you can have all the kisses you want” Bernie laughed, realising she’d forgotten in her drunk state how unappealing kissing her sick-ridden mouth would be at that moment.   
The blonde brushed her teeth and they were soon in Bernie’s room, the blonde sitting at the edge of the bed, flopped over slightly as Serena unbuttoned her shirt. As she pulled it off she noticed something different behind Bernie, she peered round her to see red rose petals scattered over the bed, along with heart shaped chocolates covered in red foil, her eyes stung slightly with unspilt tears.  
“Bernie…did you…” was all she managed to get out of her choked up throat. Bernie bowed her head, looking at the floor, slightly embarrassed.  
“This isn’t exactly how I planned on spending our valentine’s day either” she admitted “I wanted to make it special” she sighed.  
Serena smiled sweetly, sitting next to her partner, resting her head softly on her shoulder, making sure not to move her too much or make her feel sick.  
“You’re an idiot Bernie Wolfe, but you’re my idiot. Our Valentine’s day has been special, and yes probably for all the wrong reasons, but at least we won’t forget it any time soon” they both laughed, sighing contently. Bernie managed to wriggle the rest of her clothes off as Serena got unchanged too, pulling one of Bernie’s oversized tshirts over her head and handing one to Bernie who pulled it on, before they both crawled into bed.   
Instantly, Serena felt an arm wrap around her stomach and a warm face nuzzle into her shoulder, Bernie’s beautiful, soft, warm face.  
“I love you, Serena Campbell” she spoke softly, and sincerely, and she meant it with every fibre of her being.  
“I love you too Bernie Wolfe” she smiled as she stroked Bernie’s bouncy curls with her fingers.  
“Do I get that kiss now?” Bernie asked, trying to navigate her way to find Serena’s lips in the dark.  
“Oh, go on then” Serena giggled and met Bernie’s lips half way in a tender kiss, so much love and feeling behind it, they parted, their lips still only inches apart.  
“I’ll make up for the lack of Valentine’s sex in the morning, I promise” she slurred teasingly, running her hands down Serena’s torso, obviously still in no state to do anything worth an orgasm at that present moment.  
“I’ll hold you to that” Serena smirked as Bernie settled back into her side and she dropped a tender kiss to the top of her head.  
They both went to sleep that night, smiling, content, in love and more than a little bit drunk. However, they both knew that this would be a Valentine’s day they’d be laughing about for a long time to come.  
It had ended up being so romantic, in the most unromantic way.


End file.
